(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to a portable communication signal adapter that enables communication between a portable communication signal receiver/decoder and a wireless local area network.
(b) Description of Related Art
Due to advances in satellite technology, including, for example, increased signal strength and reduced antenna size, communication signal receiver systems, such as satellite television signal receivers, are becoming increasingly more compact and easily transportable. As a result, satellite television reception is no longer restricted to permanent installations. In particular, portable satellite television signal receiver systems can now be installed in recreational vehicles, such as campers and boats, to provide satellite access to the mobile community.
Currently available mobile communication signal receiver systems (such as mobile satellite television signal receiver systems) generally require, at a minimum, a parabolic dish or other antenna that can typically be repositioned for maximum reception, a satellite communication signal decoder (such as an integrated receiver/decoder (IRD)), a television monitor and a portable power supply. The antenna receives the satellite signal which is then passed through a coaxial cable to the IRD where it is converted to a format suitable for display on a television monitor. In advanced portable satellite receiver systems, the receiver components may be housed within a single unit to further augment transportability.
However, portable satellite receiver technology presents challenges that are not typically encountered by viewers with permanently installed receiver systems. For example, callback data including subscriber billing information and viewing statistics is not easily retrieved from the mobile community because retrieval requires a communication link between the mobile subscriber's portable IRD and the service provider's callback system. Modern cellular telephone systems that enable wireless data transfer via cellular modem technology offer one possible communication method for callback data retrieval. However, to effect such communication, a satellite television signal subscriber must also subscribe to a cellular telephone service and the mobile television subscriber must be situated within the telephone service territory to effect the data transfer.
Furthermore, known portable satellite signal receiver systems are generally limited to receiving information provided by the satellite service with which they are associated. Satellite services, which tend to cover large geographic regions, typically only provide standard broadcast programming and are unlikely to supply local information or other information targeted specifically to the mobile subscriber. The mobile subscriber would benefit, however, from access to a supplemental information system that has localized storage and distribution capabilities. For example, a campground inhabitant would benefit from having access to information about local tourist events, campground site availability, local automobile service stations, etc.
One localized storage and distribution network that is currently available utilizes local area network (LAN) technology to enable multi-user access to local information. In a typical LAN configuration, a server stores user specific information that may be accessed via a connected terminal. While, in some instances, wireless LANs are available to distribute information to standard computer terminals, wireless LANs are not presently accessible to portable IRDs due to incompatibilities between their respective protocols. Therefore, these LAN systems are not accessible by the mobile satellite television signal subscriber without an additional standard computer terminal specifically configured for communication with a wireless LAN.